Christmas Cinema Club
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: Abby wants Tim back, but will it be as easy as it sounds to actually have him back? Team bonding via film watching for Christmas.


_Written for the NFA SeSa fic exchange 2009.__ And since I just finished the 2010 one, I thought to share last year's. _

**Christmas Cinema Club**

December was here and Abby had to find something to do during the cold winter nights. She couldn't exactly go to McGee, her favourite Timmy, and ask for company, could she now? Especially after all these years. She knew she had hurt him all those years ago when he had asked for a full time relationship but why couldn't he just see that she wasn't ready?

And now it was too late! Tim was always there for her when she was in any need but he seemed oblivious to any of her flirty comments. Tony could see them and he was giving her strange looks, Ziva could see them and tried to keep a professional distance, Jimmy had talked to her about them as a nerd to a Goth and he had taken Michelle with him as if seeing them together as a couple could help her feel better.

Abby sighed while trying to figure out a way of putting Tim where he belonged, at her side. That would be a difficult trick because said man was not as easy going as he often looked like. Hurt his feelings once and you have lost him; in the romantic side always. Yes, he still cared for her, but he wasn't going to let himself be driven by Abby again. Even a couple of years ago, she would have had better luck, but now any of her attempts were going straight to hell. What had changed with the younger man?

What had changed was that Tim was hurt; for more than half a decade he'd been trying to show to Abby they belonged together, but no, she had turned him down that day and after that she had countless lovers, showing them around in his face. Well, what more can a man concede to? No matter what his feelings towards Abby were, he had made a decision and that was to stay as far away as possible from the Goth, in a romantic level.

Christmas and New Year's Day were so close and she wanted to be with Tim, so yes, begging wasn't too low for her at the moment but she knew it wasn't going to help. Tim would come just for her sake and as a friend. What could she do? Oh yes! She had the answer before her; it was Christmas' season after all!

Next morning she couldn't wait for the day to pass before she found her way up to the offices. She didn't permit Gibbs' pointed look to stop her, certainly not; she was Abby after all and could wrap the older special agent around her little finger. Yes, right! As if…

'Abbs? What are you doing here?' That was scary indeed. She hopped from one foot to the other, took her more innocent face expression and turn to look at Gibbs.

'Hmmm well… you know, I wanted to talk to you…' at his raised eyebrow, she continued. 'To all of you, Gibbs.' She whined. 'It's December, you know and we are each other's family…' Her wide green eyes locked with the blue ones trying to make him feel guilty. It had worked in the past so why should she change a perfectly nice technique? So yes, it did work this time as well.

'What is it, Abs?'

'I wondered … if you haven't made any plans for these days, before Christmas and during the celebrations… if you… all…would like to spend it together. All of us.' She looked at all of them, trying to judge their reactions and all in all weren't deniable, not even Tim's. They all looked intrigued, as a matter of fact.

And Gibbs noticed it as well; it made him happy to see they had a sense of family created around themselves, not that he was going to show it.

'What did you have in mind, Abby?' Ziva asked as she came closer to her and Gibbs, followed by Tony. Abby could see that Tim was looking at them quite intently.

'I thought we could have movie nights' festivities.' She knew rather well that could attract Tony's attention.

'I'm in…. not for all nights, of course.' He had an image to support after all.

'No, no, we do have families and friends so we'll just choose some nights we could gather to our places and watch films, each time to a different one….'

'What do you mean Abby? What exactly have you planned?' This time it was Tim leaning slightly behind in his chair.

'McGee's right. What's on your mind, Abbs?'

'Well, Gibbs you know, we'll make a schedule deciding in whose house we'll go each day. The host has to choose that night's film and prepare food and everything… Ah and we need to tell Ducky and Jimmy too.'

'Pay them a visit and do that Abbs yourself. OK, that was it. We'll talk about this later, not in office hours.' Gibbs said looking pointedly at Abby and in the same time wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Tony was excited, constantly talking about what he was going to choose, joking about the others… just a moment, that wasn't anything new, was it?

Ziva was feeling good, for a change, she was going to participate in something fluffy and friendly even though she didn't celebrate Christmas. Oh, well; who said life is perfect? That was good enough for her.

Tim, on his behalf had seen a weird glint at Abby's eyes as she turned to look at him and that had him worried, but he pushed it back because that was Abby and she wasn't interested in him any more that he was in her. So, let the show begin.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the other hand wasn't so optimistic as his younger agent. He had recognized Abby's look at Tim and also the indifference in which it was taken. Tim had just had enough and he could see his surrogate daughter trying too hard to get the young man back, if she could get there.

**Abby ~ First Night**

The whole team was waiting patiently outside Abby's apartment. They had stopped knocking at the door ten minutes ago. They had all taken turns on calling her at her cell phone; no success at all. They had started thanking God for being somewhere inside since one of Abby's neighbours had let them in after trying to contact her. Why on earth wasn't she answering? Why weren't they inside her warm house? Because she had apparently forgotten them and the music was so loud that she couldn't listen anything else, including her phone ringing.

That wasn't exactly the image that would have welcomed them, if they had the means to open her front door. Gone was the exuberant young woman with the endless moving and showing; inside the house, Abby was dressed in a black bathrobe and she was lying on the floor, listening to – in high decibels - her favourite music and planning ways of earning her McGee back. Everything was ready for her night; food, Christmas decorations, mats on the floor for her guests and two huge armchairs for the older men; if nothing else Abby was considerate.

The hard part was the waiting until the time comes. The black haired woman had lost every sense of time and had absolutely no idea that all her friends and colleagues were outside her door expecting for her to open it.

Gibbs' patience gave out first.

'Unless someone opens this door this instant, I'm getting the hell out of here.'

'Gibbs, it's Abby! Give her a little more time.' Ziva tried to earn her friend some time.

'You're already here for ten minutes Ziva and I was waiting for another fifteen minutes before your arrival. What is she doing in there?'

'I don't know Tony. Maybe she's putting the last cuddles in her preparations?' The Israeli woman asked hopefully. Everyone looked questioningly at Ziva even Tony.  
'Cuddles? That's too hard to decode.'

'Touches.' Tim offered.

'Same thing.' Ziva said.

'No, Ziva, it's not the same thing.'

'Of course it is, Tony.'

A double head slap brought both Tony and Ziva to the current state of matters and back to reality.

'Concentrate.' Gibbs growled.

'Um…. Boss?' Tim asked timidly.

'What, McGee?' Jethro turned towards him and Tim paled. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… or maybe he shouldn't have waited this long to speak.

'Well, Boss, you see…'

'Spit it out, McGee!'

'OK, well, I've got a key…'

'A key to what?' Gibbs interrupted him as Tim showed Abby's front door key.

'And why didn't you say anything all this time, McGee?'

'Mm.. I thought she'd have opened by now, Boss and I didn't want us to invade in her house.' Gibbs, on the other hand, had no such sensitivities, so he reached his hand and took the key. Tony was just too busy thinking all the implications of what Tim had just said while all others were happy to be in a warmer place.

Abby stared up to then all barging into her apartment being shocked something she soon covered by giving huge hugs and calling everyone's names so excited she finally had them all there.

'Sorry, apparently time passed quicker than I thought…' she looking up at Gibbs with those green eyes and he let her loose without even a head slap. Talk about different treatments.

Some minutes later she presented herself in a different outfit, hair down, all in all very beautiful. Tony couldn't stop but whistle; but then someone's hand connected with his head and stopped. They weren't at the office; maybe Gibbs should stop playing the Boss. One look at his Boss made him stop that track of thinking.

Abby wasn't the finest of hostess but she did her best. Soon they were all sitting on the couch and enjoyed the 'very' Christmas-sy musical called "Sweeney Todd". Interesting night! Ducky and Jimmy kept discussing Depp's technique of cutting off heads while Tim and Jethro were looking at them rather curiously than at the plasma screen and Abby with Tony and Ziva were lost in the film.

**Tony ~ Second Night**

The night with the lesser attempts to have Tim by herself was the Tony experience. The man had gone to all extremes to have everything perfect for his night. Despite some bickering between Tony and Ziva, and Tony and Tim, things had worked pretty nicely even that evening. Their closed case was an extra bonus of course since they had managed to solve it very quickly with the minimum tiredness a case could give them. All in all it was a good day.

That was until the music of the film started.

' "The Godfather"? What is wrong with all of you? I mean… what? No one could find a really celebration-like film to watch?'

'You have a problem with my choice, Probie?'

'Well, yes, as a matter of fact I have, DiNozzo!' Tim stood his ground, but Gibbs didn't let him to enjoy it and he cut their little dispute in its beginning. Abby went close to Tim and tried to calm him down. Soon he was calmer and apologized. Tony did the same and even offer to make a different choice and watch "The Chronicles of Narnia". As he expected that offer was declined by everyone as he sniggered and re-started the film.

Brando's husky voice haunted them for the next days but soon they found themselves once again engrossed at the classic movie. At least the actors were good, more than good, the story line believable and the soundtrack amazing. It may not have been the most snow-y and yes, maybe Annie would have been a far better choice for the situation but it was enjoyable.

Abby had come with Ziva, but after the ending of the film the latter was too tired to drive to Abby's as well, so she asked around if anyone could give the lab technician a ride home. Ducky being the perfect gentleman that he is offered but as he saw Abby doing her puppy dog eyes at Timothy he chuckled and let the younglings find their own way home.

Tim may not have known where he had got himself into, but Abby was an excited mass of happiness being near him and that made him also very happy.

'Will you come up, Tim?'

'Yes, just to make sure everything's fine.' Abby was ready to make a spiritual happy dance, but soon the mood was lost because what Tim had said that exactly had done, and then he was out of the door wishing her goodnight and happy dreams.

Meanwhile, Tony back at his house was pretty much content with himself because everything had gone just how he wanted. He made a mental note to not forget to thank McGee for his assistance to make all others accept his choice of a film. Who knew that both he and the geek would love "The Godfather"?

Tim had returned at home and stayed up for the longer in comparison to others because he just couldn't read Abby's behaviour. Was she trying to flirt with him? And if yes, why?

**Ziva ~ Third night**

The night at Ziva's was not what they had imagined; no martial arts' film, no take-away food but homemade, juicy, healthy food… not the best way to start their night and have enough strength for the evening to come. Ziva was smiling because she knew very well there was a chance that some of them may be disappointed by her choice of film. But, she wasn't Christian and didn't have to choose a Christmas film, not that all others had, but still, she wanted to be close at the season holiday.

The other problem of that night was Tim. He was sick; very sick, and he had tried to stay at home leave all others to have fun. But, no, as soon as Abby heard that, the moment she came to Ziva's she made Tony and Gibbs go at Tim's home and bring him no matter how much he was to disagree.

And there they were now, Tim laying in the couch, snuggling around warm blankets, Abby at his side offering him hot soup and tea; on the other hand, Tony complaining about how much care the girls were taking of the Probie… Ducky had insisted on examining him and concluded it was just a cold, nothing serious that couldn't go away with some aspirins and warmth. Well, yes, the poor kid had spent the night running in the frozen streets trying to find evidence for a murder. It was only expectable something like this was bound to happen.

Gibbs was standing a bit further to watch Abby looking after at her stuffed animal and being amused by Tim's futile attempts to keep her away. The kid had no clue from where it had hit him. Finally, he got sorry for him and tried to put some sense in her mind. He took her away to the kitchen.

'What are you trying to succeed at, Abs?' She tried to look innocent, putting a childlike expression in her face, but these tricks didn't work with Gibbs; unless he chose to let them work, that is. Abby had always held a soft spot in him, but he could see that now she had the determination of a pit bull to have Tim with her. And Tim just wasn't ready. That was also painfully obvious.

'I am not doing anything, Gibbs. Just trying to look after McGee… because as you can see he can't do it himself!'

'Sure he can! If you let him…' He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. 'You need to give him time and space, don't scare him any more!' Abby seemed to be thinking over that, biting her lips all time, but when she stared up at him he could read the determination once again.

'I don't know what you mean, Gibbs…' she said and with a last big hug, she returned to Tim's side. Gibbs sighed and went back as well thinking that maybe he should let them deal with the problem on their own.

He couldn't control his laugh as he stared at the screen seeing Ziva's pick. He could see Barbra Streisand with short hair, singing. What film was it, he wondered when Ziva sneaked on him.

'It just started!' She looked excited and he couldn't comprehend the reason. 'It's called "Yentl," have you seen it before?' He shook his head as an answer. 'It's the story of a young woman whose society didn't permit her to do as she dreamed; it didn't let her study so she decided to take matters in her own hands. Sit down, Gibbs, you're going to enjoy this.'

When the film ended he wasn't so sure if he had enjoyed it, but he decided to not dwell upon it and hurt Ziva's feelings. For some strange reason Tony had. Gibbs mused that Tony could enjoy almost any film thrown his way. A better scanning of the room showed him a sleeping Timothy McGee, head at Abby's lap while said Goth was caressing his hair and looking down at his face. He doubted if the black-haired woman had watched even a scene of the film.

**Gibbs ~ Fourth Night (Friday evening)**

Christmas was even closer and it was Gibbs' night to host his subordinates and friends at his house; not the best for the grumpy man, but still deep inside he enjoyed the idea of having those young people and oldest friend in his house.

His guests were driving in his place in two cars; Ducky and Jimmy in one while Tim, Tony, Ziva and Abby in the other. The admirable role of the driver for the big event was given to Tim and Jimmy. Abby would have loved being in the same car as Ducky and listen to his stories but she didn't want to stay away from Tim for that long.

Tony wasn't letting Tim drive in peace and quiet, no matter the bad condition of the road because of the snow.

'So, what do you think Gibbs chose for tonight's entertainment? "An Officer and a Gentleman"? "A Few Good Men"? Oh that would be great! Jack Nicholson and Demi Moore…'

'Wasn't Tom Cruise in that film as well?' Tim asked.

'Yea, but who cares?' His grin reached his eyes. 'Anyway, it must be something about the Navy, right?'

"Why Tony? What exactly is your relationship with the Mafia and you decided we had to celebrate this holiday watching "The Godfather"?' Ziva asked from her seat behind Tim.

'Oh Zeeeeva! "Godfather" is a classic and…' DiNozzo started saying the exact same things he had said a couple of evenings before at his night. He would have continued too if Ziva hadn't taken matters in her own hands believing it was already long overdue. So she reached from behind and slapped him, hard, on his shoulder. Too bad he had his head leaning on the headrest and she could get to there.

Abby, in the meantime was staring at the object of her affection. Her heart beat skipped a bit when she saw Tim smiling at the childish antics of the other two, a federal agent and a Mossad officer.

'At least I, Ziva, didn't pick a Barbra Streisand musical ..' Tony said caressing his aching shoulder.

'I don't care, Tony! For your notice "Yentl" is a masterpiece in its own right.' Ziva's eyes took a not so familiar in her face; a look of day-dreaming's quality as she thought about her own choice.

'OK, guys, it's started snowing again so I'll slow down a little.' Hearing Tim's voice did strange things at Abby's stomach. She wanted to hit her head at the car window thinking the way she had treating Tim and how she had refused him all those years ago. How stupid she had been!

'Hey, Abs? Are you OK?'

'Yea, I'm fine, Tony.' Tony could see her in the car's mirror and despite all appearances for the opposite he wasn't as callus as he wanted others to believe. He had seen her melancholy these last months but never commented on it. As a matter of fact, everyone had noticed something was amiss with their Goth friend.

'Is there any problem Abby? Should I slow down more? Are you feeling well?' Tim sounded really worried about her.

'No, Timmy. I'm fine, just fine!.' If he was surprised by her 'Timmy' part, he didn't show it.

In the other car Jimmy was driving while listening to one of Ducky's endless stories.

'… so, you may imagine, as I was trying to see the ancient centre of Athens, I got stuck in a demonstration. Most of the Hellenic public officers were on strike as well; it was a lovely day indeed! I met a fellow doctor, pretty girl. I wonder what happened to her. Her name was Dimitra and I saw her again the next day, the next evening as he had agree to be my host for my abidance there. She gave me a tour in Plaka. Unfortunately, the next day I flew to Corfu for a Conference. Oh well… So Mr Palmer did I tell you about that time in…'

Jimmy had stopped listening a little before Ducky had reached Italy so he hadn't actually heard anything about Ducky's adventure in Greece much less how it continued in Switzerland. He was just nodding his head to show the doctor he had his attention.

Truth was he was nervous about being at Gibbs' house for a night out. The man was just scary to the young doctor.

'Oh, here we are, Mr. Palmer. Just turn over there. It seems our Timothy is already here.' Ducky sighed well heartily. Jimmy's nerves were getting to him as well.

The others were really there, but had not been there for long, and seeing that Jimmy was close behind decided to wait for them. For a number of minutes Tony couldn't stop talking, Tim was in no mood to interrupt him and face the consequences of that action while Abby's mind was elsewhere, preferably in a place she had the absolute devotion of the green-eyed man, and where Timothy could be naked or at least with least possible clothes on him. And had anyone else noticed the huge changes at Tim's body? Abby certainly had.

Jethro was at his basement preparing his new boat when he heard voices and was certain his guests had arrived.

'Jethro?' Yes, that was Ducky alright.

'Boss?' Oh, Tony was here as well. He was climbing the stairs when Abby's voice was heard.

'Gibbs?'

'Here, here!' he called from the stairs. Oh, nice; they all held something in their hands for him. His eyes stopped at Tim's hands and yes, he was holding a Glenfiddich 1937, which… hey, there weren't any more of those in the market, were they? Being a best selling author had many advantages apparently.

'So boss…' They went down the saw the new boat, no one understood what it was representing except maybe Ducky who had a knowing smile in his face, which by the way drove all others to insanity, but no one uttered a word or asked a question.

'Do you want to stay here? Or go upstairs and watch the film?' He squirmed a bit and tried to hide a smile as he thought about the film.

'The movie, Gibbs, the movie!' Abby said excited and she moved to him and gave him a long tight hug.

'So, what we be watching, Jethro?'

'Just wait and see. Abby, Ziva, will you help me with the dishes?'

The girls were instantly on their feet and behind him.

'What about us, Boss?'

'Think of what you'd want to drink, McGee and go take it…'

A few minutes later they sat to 'see'; and what they saw was "Pirates of the Caribbean." Or rather Tony, Ziva, Jimmy and Tim actually watched because Ducky fell asleep at Jack Sparrow's, oh sorry Captain Jack Sparrow's second "savvy", Gibbs a little earlier than that and Abby kept staring at Tim dreaming about drinking rum, examining evidence and sharing passionate kisses in a remote beach in the South Pacific.

When the film ended, they were all sleepy and tired, in great need of sleep and rest. In addition the snow had covered the roads outside Gibbs' house; the wind was gathering huge amounts of icy snow in particular places. With all these in mind, Gibbs kept all of his guests there. He gave Abby and Ziva one bedroom to share, Ducky got the other while Jimmy was to share it but spend his night wrapped by warm blankets … on the floor; thankfully Gibbs' rooms were more than warm, a fact that surprised everyone. Tim and Tony took the living room sofas and Gibbs himself retired to his basement.

The moment Tim felt sleep finally claiming him he heard Tony talking.

'At least, it had something to do with the Navy.' and Tim found himself laughing and sending sleep to Tartarus.

Abby, in the bedroom couldn't sleep or find the minimum physical or emotional rest; she kept thinking that her plan wasn't working so far.

**Jimmy ~ Fifth Night**

Jimmy welcomed first Tony and Abby, then Ziva; Tony had already a bottle of beer in his hand when Ducky, Jethro and Tim arrived.

'Welcome, welcome. I know it's small, but I don't think there's going to be any problem…'

'What's small, Palmer?'

'Umm… the house?' He felt a "pat" on his upper back that really, really hurt and turned around to… face Special Agent DiNozzo. You should have known!

'What comes as surprise is that you live alone. I was absolutely certain you would be living with your folks which I must admit would have caused you many problems about today's event.' Jimmy blushed and looked at the floor trying to see if that little stain there was dust or something else, but Ziva hurried to take his side with a hard staring to the Italian-American.

'Which wouldn't have been a bad thing, yes?'

'Of course it would have been a bad thing Ziva. What kind of a thirty-year-old man lives with his family, huh?'

No one answered, even though Ziva was pretty close at hitting Tony at the head imitating their Boss.

This time they ate during the film. Gibbs wasn't exactly feeling at home; the correct description for the first half hour of his staying at Palmer's house was 'ill at ease'. Truth was being at Jimmy's place watching some eighties' cop film wasn't his ideal rest evening.

Tony, on the other hand was in his element; he didn't even had any sense of the people sitting around him.

'One of the best action-adventure films of the '80s and a villain already written in history!'

'Tony, we've already seen "Die Hard" numerous times in the past; even I can recall the lines. I have trouble following your enthusiasm…'

'Oh, who asked you, Probie?' Tim rolled his eyes and said nothing else. He just left the 'boy' enjoy his 'candy'.

Abby, in the meantime, was afraid her plan was more leaning towards to screwing up friendships than leading McGee to her arms… or the opposite, leading Abby to his arms and respectively, not to mention better, to his bed.

Tim initially had sat beside her and then, a little later, he slipped to the floor, sitting down and leaning against the couch right in front of Abby. She couldn't help but following his example, so, soon she was sitting right next to him resting her head on his shoulder and having absolutely no idea was going on in the film. It was such a nice feeling! But why had Tim lost all this weight? He no longer had the extra fat the made him all cuddly and cute. When she'd had him back she'd start feeding him again!

Two hours later the film was over and all looked excited by it –it being the film, not because it had ended, just a clarification for all faithless of Jimmy's choice. No, it was obvious that Palmer's choice had been a success!

Abby wasn't so certain about her plotting, but she was hopeful and happy because eventually they had all a great time!

**Ducky ~ Week before Christmas**

'Welcome to my humble abode.'

Ducky really was the finest host anyone could want for perfect preparations on holiday season and despite numerous attempts at denying it they actually enjoyed listening his stories. So he was a little bit talkative mind you, but the best around.

This time there were many more cars outside Ducky's house. Jethro and Jimmy had come in their own cars; Ziva had come with Tony and Abby with Tim. Abby didn't let Tim out of her view for even the smallest amount of time; she followed avidly every each one of his conversations, any little word or sigh was spied by the black-haired Goth. Gibbs noticed it and wondered what was that all about. He looked back at the younger man to judge his reactions but Tim seemed to be oblivious.

Ducky's house was decorated to match the occasion; Christmas tree and presents nicely organized around it warmed the atmosphere even more. The table was beautifully made and a variety of many edible courses was waiting for them before the beginning of the film. Ducky knew better than to feed them during the movie.

After supper and a couple of minutes after Tim had gotten up Abby noticed he was standing by the window looking outside. She got up and followed his path to the same place.

'Tim? Are you OK?' She had stopped calling him McGee after a loud explosion from the usually calm geek; he had just enough if being called by his surname and that became blatantly obvious when he lost his composure. Not a spectacle any of them wanted a repetition of it.

He turned to her, green eyes on green.

'I'm fine! I just..' He didn't have the time to finish his sentence since a loud voice soon accompanied by others started shouting.

'Kiss! KISS!' They both looked around and above them and finally saw they were standing under the mistletoe. Tim had stood up because he had felt the wine and tiredness of the day taking their toll on him so he wasn't thinking really clearly. He looked blearily at his friends and then at Abby before leaning down and touching his lips to hers. It was soft, gently and it lasted all too little, but it left Abby breathless and she could tell it had the same affect on Tim too.

Maybe her plan wasn't an absolute failure after all!

'When will we watch the film?' Tim asked looking flashed and sweaty as he walked away from Abby.

'Right now, Timothy.'

'Ducky, what are we going to see?' Tony asked.

The doctor looked up, scratching his chin while all others found a comfortable place to sit and enjoy whatever film was Ducky's choice. Jimmy was nervous again and a cold feeling crawled up to him as he waited to hear what Ducky had chosen.

'But, "The Silence of the Lambs" of course! What did you expect?'

'Of course? But, Doctor; that's not a Christmas film, is it?' Jimmy made the mistake to complain.

'While yours was? Just because the storyline takes place during Christmas time doesn't make the film a 'Christmas' one, Mr. Palmer. And yours certainly wasn't! And I do know mine isn't either but it's entertaining enough. Same as yours was!' All this time Jimmy looked down at the floor brushing a bright red when a hand touched his shoulder. Looking up startled he saw the reassuring blue eyes of Agent Gibbs.

'I also have Capra's "It's A Wonderful Life", if you prefer that one…' Ducky pouted and Gibbs couldn't help but smile at his old friend's antics.

'Oh, no, Ducky. Silence of the Lambs" it is!' Tony was very excited for some reason.

Tim had sat on the floor and soon found Abby by his side leaning against him. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

After the film finished and all had their ride home, same way they had gone to Ducky's, Abby decided it was a good night after all. After all she had made Tim check her bathroom and bedroom before leaving her safe and sound and binding her goodbye with another soft kiss on the cheek this time.

**Tim ~ New Year's Eve**

Tim's movie night was the last one and even though it was scheduled for two days before Christmas a very urgent and slowly solved case held that event back. Abby had pouted and moaned until a stern look from the team leader put her on her ground. What it was, it was.

So after a long week of visiting family members and enjoying Christmas with those they wanted, or alone in some instances, the next free day to hang out for the last time was at New Year's Eve.

Tim opened his house to welcome his friends there and offer the best of his abilities. Truth be told Abby's plan had brought them all closer together, even Jethro and Jimmy could understand each other better now. Food, sweets, wine, beer and whatever someone could wish for were there for their liking.

After everything that had happened and all the films they had watched, Tim was most probably the most suited movie for the occasion; and not because it was the traditional seasoning film but because it was a fluffy, romantic comedy.

'So Tim, what will we watch today?' the trademark question of those days.

' "The Princess Bride"!'

It was nice, even the groggiest person could enjoy it and soon it was over, the time a little after 23.30. The New Year was close. Tim had made preparations for after that as well. So they just sat there for a while with an easy bantering learning each other's hobbies and ideas outside the workplace.

As the clock clicked 24.00 they hugged and wished each other a Happy New Year, Tim felt someone tagging his sweater. He turned to see Abby.

'Yes, Abby?'

'May I talk with you, alone?' She had made her decision and it was finally time to discuss about their relationship.

'As you wish.' He casually answered but her eyes glowed after the film's line.

They got to the balcony. Abby hugged Tim last and kissed him to wish him a Happy New Year and he happily returned the favour; soon, he realized she had pulled him far away from the others because she had something to ask him. He saw her chewing her upper lip and knew she'll ask for something. He just never could imagine what that might be until he heard her talking.

'Tim, would you like to be with me, like you wanted to?' He is shocked, truly shocked and she can see it in his face. She's still hopeful; Tim loved her after all he will always love her, they both know that.

Tim hugged Abby even tighter and held her closer to his body feeling them breathing in unison, in perfect harmony. He could feel her pain and, God his witness, he never wanted to be the reason of her pain. But, he couldn't give in, not quite yet. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, because he did, he believed in her, he could trust in her his life and never blink an eye about it. He just knew by experience that Abby was like the wind and changed her mind quicker than anything else. Her heart was singing for him now, but how could he trust that heart to feel the same in one year time?

The beautiful woman in his arms had remain a child in so many ways always taking what she wanted with no care who was hurt in the process, with a behaviour of a woman and she had broken his own heart one too many times. Tim wasn't available for yet another demonstration of the same show for both their sakes. That moment, as he was holding her in his arms, he wished to be less weak and live dangerously for the now without dark thoughts for the future, and give her a chance and damn all to hell!

But he couldn't! One more heart break and he knew he'd be emotionally destroyed, for ever this time. No person and especially Tim should have such masochistic tendencies.

Sure, it was breaking his heart now, but he knew he was making the right decision for the long run. He had to be absolutely certain that Abby knew deep down that she wanted her entire life with him and right now he just wasn't. Guilt had no place inside him at the moment, despite how much it ached to see Abby hurting. He had to be strong for both of them .Having already taken his decision, he kissed Abby's dark hair and shook his head negatively.

'I'm sorry Abs. If you mean it, then it won't go away and I… next year, this time, I'll be here asking you the same thing. And then, we will be together for ever. I can't take anything less than that.' He leaned down a little and gently touched his lips to hers. He lingered for a while as he felt her lips moving and a bittersweet feeling of longing crept up to his heart; it was so hard but it had to be done. He moved away with a slight touch of his fingers to her cheek.

He left her standing there alone, tears running from both their eyes, but also with the sweet knowledge if they were meant to be together, then in one year time they would be. He turned back to their friends and soon she followed him. No one realized something had happened between the two.

Later that night as she watched the stars by her window she thinks that maybe next year she'll choose "Gone with the Wind", expecting a happy ending though because tomorrow is most certainly a brand new day of a brand new year…And she knows all too well what and who she wants!

**Finis**


End file.
